


Daddy? Mommy?

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Can Bucky be his?, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mommy Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexy Times, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark has an open mind, What's a daddy?, but Steve Rogers is confused, but not really, everyone has a mommy or daddy, you have a daddy, you have a mommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Basically the crack fic with multiple chapters for all different ships.The prompt goes:Person C swipes Person A's phonePerson C: You still call your father daddy?Person A: Answers phone to Person BPerson A: Yes, 'Name'?Person C: ChokesSoooooooo yeahRelationships in the works so far:Clint/NatashaBobbi Morse/Lance HunterSkye (Daisy)/JemmaMelinda May/Phil CoulsonFitz/SimmonsMaria Hill/NatashaBucky/SteveTony/BruceAsk at my tumblr (onceuponasophie) if you want more relationships.ENJOY!





	1. Clintasha

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha/Clint

Tony, Bruce, Steve and Natasha sat around the breakfast table.

Natasha's phone sat on the table, next to her plate of pancakes. 

The screen lit up and Tony reached and snatched it up before she could answer.

The engineer snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"You still call your father 'daddy'? Do you even have a dad?"

Natasha coolly jabbed her elbow into his ribs, taking her phone back and holding it to her ear. 

"Yeah, Clint?" 

Tony choked, spluttering juice over the table.

Bruce flushed deep red, looking at the floor.

Steve just looked confused. 

"Fuck, Romanoff." Tony muttered, eyes wide.

Natasha smirked, winking and pushing back her chair, leaving the room and the Avengers flabbergasted. 

"Why does she call Clint, daddy? What does that even mean?" Steve murmured.

"Oh, Cap, you innocent little flower. You have some things to learn."


	2. Bobbi Morse/Lance Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huntingbird aka Bobbi Morse/Lance Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist, enjoy!

Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, Phil, May, Hunter and Mack sat around watching the tv.

A mission had been accomplished and they were relaxing with a couple of beers.

From the table, Hunter's phone buzzed and Mack swiped it before he could reach it.

"Mommy?" He snickered. "You call your mother Mommy?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone, pressing it to his ear. 

"Hey, Bob."

Daisy spluttered on her beer, unable to stop herself laughing.

Phil and May exchanged amused glances.

Leo flushed and Jemma just stared at him, looking interested.

Mack stumbled over his words. "Well...okay then." He blinked.

Hunter smirked and stood up, "Nah Bob I'm not busy. Sure we can." He muttered, walking away.

"They're so gonna do it over the phone right now." Daisy muttered, looking impressed.

Coulson could barely hide his smile as he looked over at May.

Fitz stood, stumbling over his words.

"Uh Jemma...I'd like to...ah speak with you."

"Of course, Fitz." She was bright red as she stood up and followed after him.

Daisy chuckled and sipped her beer. "Man, I need me a partner."


	3. Jemma/Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Johnson/Jemma Simmons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is another chapter. Also, in case it wasn't clear, these (for now) don't follow on from each other because multiple people have two or more ships in here.

May was a tough mentor, and she was currently working Daisy hard on the shooting range.

"Hands up, breathe, pull the trigger." She pulled the targets forward to check her last work.

"Not bad." She pursed her lips, checking her watch. "Take five."

Daisy grinned and backed up, fiddling on her phone as she grabbed a bottle of water.

She laughed as she read through her messages.

May ignored it until the five minutes were up.

"Daisy, back at it."

"Yeah, one second." She rolled her eyes. 

Melinda walked over and took the phone from her fingers, eyebrows shooting into her hair.

Daisy smirked, plucking the phone back. "Like what you see?"

"Send pictures to your 'mommy' on your own time." May hummed, pressing a gun into her hands.

Daisy took another few shots, looking over at May when she was done.

Melinda had a faint smile on her face. "So who is she?"

It was Daisy's turn to blush. "Ah...Simmons?"

May chuckled, pulling forward the targets again. 

"Nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, why? You think you invented that?"

"No I just..."

"What, too old? You do call Phil and I the parents."

"Oh...fuck."


End file.
